An all New Adventure
by Chibi Dark Rose
Summary: New girl Kumiko bumps into the gang. They are after a demon who has over 13 shrads! Will they survive?find out! seshRin Kaginu Mirokusango
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
Disclaimer:As much as I wish I owned the show Inuyasha and the characters...I don't.. though I do own Kumiko....Oh and this idea!  
  
"So where are we headed off today?!" Shippo asked excitedly while bouncing up and down.  
  
"Well, Kagome-chan says that she sences a shard over the hills."  
  
"Sango-chan where's Houshi-sama?"Shippo asked still bouncing up and down.  
  
"Kitsune sit your ass down your giving me headache seeing you like that....Miroku where the hell are you!!??"  
  
"I'm right here..no need to scream..." Miroku inquired while rubbing his ear.  
  
"well If you would stay put I wouldn't have to scream!"  
  
"tsk.tsk.Inuyasha do calm down.." Miroku said waving a finger around  
  
"Hey, guys I'm here!!" Kagome yelled running with her over sized backpack..  
  
"Kagome-chan!! Do have any chocolates??"Shippo asked still bouncing up and down..  
  
"Kagome hurry up we're supposed to leave.."  
  
"Calm down..we're leaving right now." Kagome replied while handing shippo a bar of chocolates.  
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
no answer  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
still no answer  
  
"Inuyasha??"  
  
still no answer  
  
"Inuyasha OSWARI!"  
  
*bam*  
  
"aie...wench what is it this time!?"  
  
Kagome sat down on a log while rubbing her tired feet.  
  
"I'm exahausted , you might be half human , but were all human..so we get more tired than you so lets set up camp here. all right?  
  
"I must agree with Kagome-sama...We will search more tomorrow. We have covered much today so the less we walk tomorrow." Miroku of course agreed  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha retorted climbing up a tree  
  
"Kagome-chan you know...*yawns* I'm really sleepy can we hurry up.." Shippo yawned rubbing his eyes..  
  
"Alright shippo-chan just give me a few minutes.."  
  
*  
  
"Sango-sama why haven't you said a word since this morning?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Houshi-sama.."  
  
"But I insist."  
  
"I feel a powerful force headed this way..I'm not sure what but it's something really powerful. I'm not the only one Kirara sences it too." Sango said staring at Kirara who was standing on guard.  
  
"Hmmmm...I was afraid of this...I also sence it...it's faint..But it's there..let's get some rest and figure it out tomorrow."  
  
"Hai good night hous-"  
  
*pat,pat........SLAP*  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango yelled stomping away as far as possible from the houshi  
  
"The pain...but it was surely worth it.."Miroku grinned a perverted smile..  
  
*  
  
"I can smell some good food...where ohhh lookie a kitty cat..snap out of it Kumiko..food.."  
  
Kumiko whispered so she wouldn't wake up the people she was stealing from..  
  
Soon enough she found a big yellow bag.  
  
"hmmm...weird looking but I smell food.."  
  
She climbed into the bag.  
  
"Owiee...mmm smells good where wis the woot (loot).."  
  
Kumiko asked wander through ever piece that she found   
  
"this is some wierd looking things, is it food?..." Kumiko said taking a bite of the unrecognizable object (a.n:It's a bra just letting you know..)  
  
"ewww....guess not... ohhh shiny...It's not food but I'll take it..." Kumiko said putting a few shards in her pockets..  
  
"Finally food!" Kumiko exclaimed while getting the pieces of bread she put one in her mouth and held two other pieces soon enough she was trying to get out of the oversized bag.  
  
When she finally did she was trying to make a run for it..  
  
"Yay, I'm almost out!" Kumiko exclaimed running and looking behind her...  
  
*bam*  
  
"Owiiee.." she felt someone grab her from the back...  
  
"Hey,wet (let) me go wright this minute!!" She said kicking and struggling to get free  
  
then she saw herself back where she was..  
  
she quickly started munching on the bread she had recently stole..  
  
"Hey what's all the commotion?" Kagome said blinking in confusion while waking up everyone else up.  
  
"I found a little thief.."  
  
"HEY! I am no theif and I am not little!!" exclaimed Kumiko crossing her arms pouting in the process.  
  
"Then what do you call taking our bread!?" Inuyasha exclaimed  
  
"Well mr. I call that bawrowing without permission and with no intention of bringing it back.."  
  
Kumiko said smiling cleverly. Inuyasha dropped her on the ground she fell with an ' oof'  
  
"Kitty!" Kumiko yelled running to the kitty that was beside Sango..  
  
"What's your name young one?" Miroku asked  
  
"My name is Kumiko. Kumiko Adachi that is my name." Kumiko said with a big smile  
  
"Kumiko where are your parents?" Kagome asked  
  
"My parents?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
Suddenly tears formed on the corners of Kumiko's eyes " I don't have any they said good bye to me a long time and left me with this demon. But she died."  
  
"Oh"   
  
"That's why your stealing from us?" Sango asked  
  
"lady I said I was barrowing.." Kumiko said putting her hands on her hips  
  
"Oh sorry that's why you are barrowing?"  
  
"YUP!" Kumiko yelled still petting Kirara  
  
"how old are you?" Kagome asked curious  
  
"I am 5 summers old and proud!" Kumiko exclaimed " Since you people seem to be asking me questions I'll just tell you about me, okay? OKAY!" Kumiko sat down while having kirara in her lap  
  
"My name is Kumiko Adachi.I am five summers old. I used to live with a step mother but she got killed by this big demon he had these shiny things in his forehead too."  
  
"Kid those are shards.. Where did you see him last?"  
  
"Well I saw him in my house last but I had to leave since the big demon was going to eat me.. So wait! what type of shards are these?"  
  
"Those are Shikon no Tama shards.."  
  
"you mean these are the shikon no tama the one that the young miko died by a half dog demon and then burned with it!?"  
  
"Er..yea.."  
  
"But howcome you have them lady?"  
  
"My name is Kagome and I am that Miko's rincarnation."   
  
"Ohhh...wait a sec...that means your the half dog demon!" Kumiko enthusiatcally yelled  
  
while climbing up to his back and sitting on his neck and touching his dog ears.  
  
"Your Inuwasha!!" Kumiko yelled  
  
"It's Inuyasha."  
  
"Okay Inuwasha.." everyone laughed  
  
"Well would you like to Join us Kumi?"  
  
"Hey.. Your a kitsune, right?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"wow..I'm one too!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Yes, I am also half human, half dog demon ,like Inuwasha-chan, and I am half kitsune!" Kumiko yelled revealing her little dog ears and twitching them a bit  
  
"But howcome you don't have a tail?"  
  
"Oh because I am a higher evolution of a kitsune than you are." Kumiko informed the confused Kitsune  
  
"*yawns"I weally sweepy...I think I should go now.."  
  
"No you can stay here.."  
  
"She can?!"  
  
"Are you sure lady Inuwasha seems not to want me here..."  
  
"My name is Sango and don't worry Kagome can take care of him.."  
  
"*yawns* alright you know Sango you remind me of my mommie..you smell and look as pretty as she does.." Kumiko   
  
"..."  
  
"Yes she is a beuty isn't she?" miroku said   
  
"Hai,hai."  
  
"Yea, I guess we should go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"a-huh..." Kumiko said snuggling to Sango side  
  
~*~  
  
Finished my first chapter!! this is a Sango/Miroku and Inuyasha/Kagome and Sesshomaru/Rin.  
  
If there are any spelling mistakes please do inform me about it.  
  
So do me a favor and touch the button at the bottom and review.   
  
Thanks and   
  
Ja Ne! ^_^ 


	2. the Power of Chocolate!

I'm back!!  
  
Yea I know you all must be very happy....Or are you?  
  
Anyways!  
  
Disclaimer: What's the point in this thing you all know the answer! Right?  
  
and thank you for all those reviews I simply Loved them!  
  
~*~  
  
"Kumiko...Kumiko wake up..." a young Little Kitsune whispered..while poking the other Young half Kitsune..  
  
"Huh?....Shippo?" Kumiko asked rubbing her tired eyes..  
  
"I want to show you something come on..." shippo said quietly while holding onto Kumiko's hand  
  
"k.."  
  
*  
  
"It's the big yellow bag what about it?"  
  
"It's Kagome's...she has these things called Chocolate..."  
  
"Ohhh...what's a Cho-co-la-te?"  
  
"It's this yummy food.."  
  
"Food!" Kumiko drooled  
  
"shhhhh.."  
  
"Right" Kumiko whispered with a little glint of Mischief twinkling in her eyes..  
  
Soon enough they both popped into the bag...and got what they wanted and hide behind the big yellow bag..  
  
*  
  
A little while later the whole gang woke up looking for the two young Kits..  
  
Until....  
  
"hahhaaa!! You have Cho-co-la-te all over your face!"  
  
"Hey! you do too!" Shippo yelled throwing a bunch of fudge at her face  
  
"Now dat (that) wasn't very fair!" Kumiko suddenly grabbed a great deal of chocolate and prepares for the next throw until...  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
"Oppsss..."  
  
"He made me do it!"  
  
"She made me do it!" they both yelled at the same time covered from head to toe with chocolate pointing at each others figures.  
  
Kagome sighed "I knew I should of brought something that locked the chocolate..."  
  
"Yea, come on you two you got to take a bath..." Sango sighed..  
  
"Noooo...we don't wanna!!"  
  
"Squirts we didn't ask we said!"  
  
"Hey you're not the boss of me Inuwasha!" Kumiko yelled putting her hands on her hips  
  
"why you..." Inuyasha growled intensely...  
  
"Ahh!" both scattered in different directions.  
  
Kagome tried grabbing Shippo, while Inuyasha and Sango tried getting Kumiko  
  
"Houshi-Sama, how about getting up and helping us!" Sango demanded  
  
"Very well then.." Miroku got up and stood in front of Kumiko, Kumiko abruptly stopped  
  
"Now my child you must take a bath to cleanse your soul.."  
  
"To what?" Kumiko asked confused  
  
"I tried.." Miroku sighed sitting back down..  
  
"HOUSHI!!"  
  
"Alright, alright..." He sighed once again getting up..  
  
"Shippo stop running come on!" Kagome yelled running after Shippo of course..  
  
"Kumiko come on!"  
  
"Squirt get you ass over here..."  
  
"Ooooooooo you said a bad word that I have no idea what the meaning isss...."  
  
kumiko ran up Kagome's back leaving chocolate foot prints on her back ,and Jumped onto Miroku's head.. Miroku made a miserable attempt of knocking her out.. Instead he smacked himself..  
  
"We're not trying to kill them!!" Sango yelled  
  
"arhhhh...right… " Miroku moaned  
  
Kumiko ran between Inuyasha's legs causing...him to look between his legs.. during this Kumiko found an opportunity to climb up his silver locks and touch his doggy ears!  
  
"GRRRR..." Inuyasha of course growled.. Inuyasha looked to his right and looked at his left.. Kumiko did the same..  
  
until...  
  
*smack*  
  
" owiee @_@"  
  
"One down one more to go." Inuyasha smirked while flexing his muscles.  
  
*gulp*  
  
"Damn straight you little runt.." Inuyasha did a battle stance...ready for the blow.  
  
~*~  
  
Will Inuyasha capture Shippo...like he did to Kumiko?  
  
well we'll alll find out in the next chappie!!  
  
please click the button bellow arigato and   
  
*Ja Ne* 


End file.
